Milk and Cookies
by slytherinchick09
Summary: A story about the Marauders and the Elites aka Lily's group and of love,laughs,death dun dun dun ,and ducks.Lily makes new friends with Trish and Roxie.LJ
1. Prologue

Milk And Cookies

Prologue

Once there were many people, friends and foes, Marauders and Elites, evil gits and champions, pigs and fighter 'til the end. But there were two who would cause chaos and change the world, but they just didn't know it yet. One was Albert Einstein and the other, Sirius Black. Just joking, but Sirius helped along the way.

"Good bye Lily! We'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you, mum!" Lily hugged her mother and jumped onto the train. She found an empty compartment and sat down.

"Can I sit here?"

"Sure."

"My name's Roxanna, but you can call me Roxie."

"My name's Lily. Nice to meet you."

"James and Sirius, now that we know everyone, would you two lovely ladies like to sit with us?" said a boy with messy black hair, the boy next to him had long black hair and _dashingly_ good looks.

"No,"Roxie said.

"Ok then," said the boy named Sirius and he sat down. His friend James also sat down and laid his feet on the seat across from him, which happened to be Lily's.

"Can you move your feet," she said and pushed them to the ground.

"Fine, But when all the girls start to swoon at me, don't be jealous."

"Like I'd ever be jealous of you!"

"Yep, you will." As Lily and James were bickering, Sirius heard someone outside.

"James, I'm gonna go pick up chicks. Save my seat." Sirius ran out of the compartment and next to a girl his age. "Excuse me, I have to borrow you for a moment."

"Wh-" the girl said. She was then picked up by Sirius and carried to the compartment, then dropped on the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"Hey! I told you to save my seat! Why did you let Remus take it?"

"Oh, sorry.Didn't realize you wanted me to save your seat." James said, looking at Lily dreamily. Lily scoffed.

"Do you guys always think about girls?" she said with a look of annoyance on her face, "You dropped this poor girl here on your way in!" Lily helped her up.

"Lily Evans,"

"Trish Betrinx.Sirius Black, why did you carry me all the way here and then drop me like a sack of potatoes?"

"Because Trisha, darling, James told me to."

"James Potter! How could you! I thought you were my friend!"

"Well, he's made new friends, Roxie and Lily-"

"We are not his friends!"Roxie said.

"Remus didn't see you there, how've you been?"

"Fine Trish, and you?"

"Great!"

"I don't think we've all really met," said James, "James Potter."

"Sirius Black,"

"Remus Lupin,"

"Trish Betrinx,"

"Roxie Warbeck, as in Celestina Warbeck who is my step aunt," she stared at the boys' faces, they all looked excited.

"Really?" Sirius said in a daze.

"Yes," she said, scooting as far away as possible.

"Lily Evans," James shook her hand. They both felt a tingling sensation in their fingers. Lily tore her hand away from his, "What did you do?" she said while inspecting her hand. "I didn't do anything! You did something!" James barked, "Stop blaming me!"

"Ooh, Can I try?" Sirius said taking Lily's hand.

"NO!"

By the time they got to Hogwarts, the girls were in a different compartment from the guys. The guys' carriage know consisted of James, Sirius, Remus, And a small, mousey boy named Peter Pettigrew. They were soon to be known as the Marauders. The girls' compartment consisted of Lily and Roxie, who had shoulder-length, dark brown hair with some red and gold hidden in her hair and hazel eyes; she could have easily passed as James' sister. There was also Trish, who had long, light brown hair and brown eyes, Mimi, who had two, blond, messy buns on her head and light blue eyes, Jude, who had pale skin, black hair and red eyes (she was 1/32 vampire), Anne, who had thick, brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and brown eyes, Emily, a girl with green spiked hair and grey eyes, and Elizabeth, who had silvery-white hair and dark blue eyes. They were soon to be known as the Elites because of how they were good at everything (classes, Quidditch, seducing boys, etc.).As they got to the Great Hall, they slowly went up one by one to be sorted. In the end, Lily, Trish, Roxie, Mimi, Emily, and the Marauders got sorted into Gryffindor, along with Frank Longbottom.Judy and Anne got sorted into Ravenclaw.And Elizabeth, much to her dislike, got sorted into Slytherin with her brother Jeffrey Nott. She was only there because her father was a Deatheater and everyone knew it.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the squid!" screamed Lily Evans.

"Bad luck Prongs," Sirius said patting him on the back,"OI!"Too late.

"Sectumsempra!"

James wheeled around and a gash appeared on the side of his face, splattering his robes with blood. There was a flash of light and Snape was hanging upside down.

"Let him down!"

"Certainly,"

"Petrificus Totalus,"Sirius said in a bored tone.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"Lily said while she pulled out her wand. James and Sirius eyed it warily.

"Don't make me jinx you Evans," James said earnestly.

"Take the curse off him then!" James sighed and muttered the countercurse. Snape struggled to his feet.

"You're lucky Lily was here Snivellus-"

"I don't need help from filthy mudbloods like her!" he spat.

"Fine," Lily said coolly, "I won't bother anymore,"

"Apologize to Lily!" James roared.

"I don't want _you_ to make him apologize, you're as bad as he is!" Lily said.

"I'd never call you a-a-you know what!" he shouted.

"Messing up your hair, showing off with that bloody snitch, jinxing everyone who annoys you, I'm surprised your broom can get off the ground with that fat head on it! You make me sick!" She turned on her heal but then turned back towards him.

"Come back for more?" James asked seductively.

"Yes, I'm sending you so much love that your just going to go _quackers_,"Lily said.

"Huh?"That's when James turned into a duckling and Lily had the biggest smile on her face. Sirius bent down to pick James up.

"What did you do to him?"Sirius cried.Lily walked back up to the castle and went inside, Trish and Roxie followed her.Roxie waved at Sirius, Sirius waved back, but then she flipped him off.

"Hey! You just gave me the bird!" Sirius said.

"Yeah, she did," Trish said, "and you know you are what you say." and then she turned him into a bird.

"I'll miss you guys." Lily said while giving all of her friends a quick hug, "Don't forget to write." As she walked through the wall, she came face to face with James Potter.

"Potter, please move."

"Not until you say you're sorry."

"For what? Turning you into a duck? That was two weeks ago!"

"No. You didn't sit with me like you promised, and you never gave me a hug goodbye," he pouted.

"I only said I'd sit with you is because you were sleeping on my robes and I needed you to get off of them."

"Well, I'll write to you anyway, be expecting six a day. Bye Lilykins."After he left, Lily mumbled, "Why was I born with dashingly good looks?"


	2. Chapter 1The Leaky Cauldron

_Disclaimer: Everything you recognize is JKR's, everything is mine, ALL MINE!_

Chapter One-The Leaky Cauldron

Lily took the Knight Bus home because her parents weren't able to pick her up. When the bus stopped in a little town in the middle of nowhere, Lily got off. She remembered all of the good times she had in the little shops that she could walk to because they were so close to her house. She remembered going to the park with her sister and friends. When Lily got home, she wasn't surprised to see her sister gone. Her parents ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Oh, Lily, we missed you." her mother said while giving her a hug. When they finished catching up, Lily went to unpack. She headed upstairs to the first room on the right. She opened the door and looked around at her room. It was a plain white color, but had her favorite quotes painted in different colors. As soon as she finished unpacking she heard a tap against the window. She looked up and saw Cecilia, Roxie's black owl. She quickly untied the note and gave her an owl treat.

_Lils, we were thinking of going to The Leaky Cauldron next week and spending the weekend there. Want to go? We'll pick you up via The Knight Bus at 6 o' clock._

_Hugs and Kisses,_

_Rox_

Lily quickly scrawled her answer and tied it to the bird. She ran downstairs and bumped into somebody.

"Sorry" she mumbled.

"Humph." She walked into the kitchen and saw her sister.

"Petty! You're home! I missed you," Lily said while giving her sister a hug.

"Lily, when did you get home?"

"An hour ago, who's that man out there?"

"That's Vernon, he's my boyfriend," Lily tried to not act surprised, but her sister could tell she didn't like him.

"Where's mum?"

"Out in the garden," As Lily walked towards her mom, she got another letter from a purple owl. Lily knew the owl because she saw it once a week at meals. This owl was James Potter's owl.

_Flashback_

_There was a tap on the dorm window and when the first year opened it a tan owl came in. She took the letter because it was addressed to her._

_Lilypoo, please join me for a snog in the closet. Your cuddlebear, James_

_As Lily stormed downstairs, she fingered her wand._

"_What is your problem?"_

"_Nothing, Lily dearest," James said while messing up his hair._

"_Maybe I should fix your hair for you because you keep messing it up all the time," there was a purple flash of light. James ducked, but it hit his owl, Jessi.From that day on, nobody could reverse the spell for his owl, which forever remained purple._

_End of Flashback_

As she took the letter from the owl, her mother walked over.

"Mum, I'm going to The Leaky Cauldron on Friday. I'm spending the weekend there with my friends."

"Ok honey." Her mother walked away, leaving Lily to read her letter alone in peace. She climbed up her favorite tree and sat on the little deck that was up there. When she was young, her father built it for her so she could have a place to herself.

_Lils, guess what? I am inviting you to The Leaky Cauldron this weekend for some alone time with me. Sirius, Remus, and Peter are going to be there too! Won't that be fun? We will pick you up via The Knight Bus. Expect us Friday at 6 o'clock._

_Hugs and kisses,_

_James_

"Oh, great." She thought as she climbed down the tree and went to pack.

XXX

"Lily, I don't want you to go," Petunia said.

"Petty, I'm leaving in 5 minutes whether you like it or not. So please don't tell me to not go. Besides, you'll be at Vernon's."

As Lily walked outside with her stuff, she saw her old friend Joe, who was a muggle.

"Joe! How are you?" Joe had the Beatles' look going for him.He had dark hair that went just past his ears. He always wore his black and green striped tie and his Docs.

"Great. How was school?" Joe was Lily's only friend before she went to Hogwarts. So she told him everything from the trick step to James Potter and how annoying he was.

"Fine, I was about to go and meet my friends." She saw The Knight Bus pull up and she hugged him, "I'll see you later, kay?" Meanwhile, all was not good in Potterville. Lily, James' love interest was hugging another man, which made him angry. As Lily got on the bus, her friends swarmed her.

"Oh, Lily, we're going to have so much fun!" said Emily.

"Roxie's going to meet us there though, she has a surprise!" said Anne. The girls went up to the second story and started talking. James stormed up to Lily.

"Who was that?" James said angrily.

"That was Joe, he was my only friend before I went to Hogwarts."

"So you _hugged_ him?"

"He's my friend! I give all my friends hugs!"

"Then why don't I get hugs, Lily Hothead Persnickety Hotass Evans?" Sirius whined.

"Because you're not her friend," Elizabeth said.

"Yes, I am friends with Sirius Delirious Loud-mouth Smartass Black." Lily said while giving Sirius a hug.

XXX

When they got to The Leaky Cauldron, there was a person sitting on a purple motorbike, waiting for them. Then the person took off there helmet, and there stood Roxie.

"ROXIE HAS A MOTORBIKE!" Sirius screamed. He then ran up and gave her a hug.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? STOP HUGGING ME AND GET AWAY FROM MY BIKE!"Roxie screamed. Tom walked out of the Leaky Cauldron and quietly said, "Quiet down, you'll attract the whole neighborhood!" He walked inside while they followed him upstairs. Lily glanced towards the bar and saw a man sipping a Butterbeer.He looked up at that moment and caught Lily's eye. She gasped and ran upstairs to her room. She walked into room 22 and put her stuff on her bed. Her room had eight beds in it, one for her and each of her friends. Roxie walked in, giggling madly, and sat on her bed. Lily didn't ask because that's what Roxie did, she just did it for the heck of it.

XXX

When James got into room 14 he dropped his bag on the ground. His room had two beds, one for him and one for Sirius. Remus and Peter got room 21, much to James' dismay. He sat down on his bed with his head in his hands. Sirius came waltzing in, and hugged James. James didn't ask, he just let Sirius do his weird things. Sirius looked down at him with sad, puppy-dog eyes and sat down next to him.

"What's wrong, James? Lily troubles?" James nodded his head.

"So, are you gonna tell me 'bout it?" James shrugged and then sighed.

"I know she's sometimes mean, but she knows what she's doin'."Sirius said.

"Then why did she push me in the lake last year?" James said while looking up at Sirius.

"Women and their reasons. Nobody knows how their minds work." Sirius said while nodding his head.

"She always laughs at me when I'm deep in thought, but she doesn't realize I'm thinkin' of her." James said and sighed, "I really think she hates me, although she's never said it."

"I know how you feel mate," Sirius said.

"Really?" James said hopefully.

"Nope."

XXX

As the eight girls went down to get dinner, Lily thought of the strange man who she saw earlier. As she was heading towards the counter, she saw him leave the stairs. He walked towards the corner table and sat down. Lily got a closer look at him now that he was closer. He had a dark shade of blond hair and deep green eyes. He was taller than Lily and was dressed darkly. She caught his eye, he was actually pretty cute and Lily wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Look at him! Looking all smug,..and cool,..and cute,..and-and all charming or something!" Sirius said upsetly,"He's going to steal all the chicks,goddammit! Look, he's already got Lily! Now come on guys, we got to make him look bad!"

"Sirius, he hasn't got Lily, she's just getting dinner and he happens to be sitting at the table over there. So settle down!"Remus said,"Geez, you're turning into James." Lily walked back to the table her friends were at and she told them about the man. They all looked at him and sighed. The boys walked over to the girls' table and sat down, the pub was crowded that night so they all had to squeeze in. As they all talked about what they were going to do the next day and for the rest of the summer, Peter got an idea, "I've got an idea! Let's play truth or dare!" Sirius said,"Nah,I have a better idea, let's play truth or dare!" Everybody nodded in agreement and cleared away their food.Remus took his water bottle and spun it, it landed on Emily, "Truth or dare""Dare,"Emily replied. "I dare you to dye your hair blond for a week." Most people would have been okay with that, but Emily wasn't most people. She was born with green hair and that's how it would stay. "Now before you say no, we have to make rules. The first person that says no has to ask Snivelly out on a date this year." Roxie said. Emily put her head in her hands,"Fine."She spun the bottle and it landed on Sirius. Half an hour later, almost everyone had been landed on. Sirius couldn't ask out a girl at all this year, which he said no to. Peter had to do the can-can on every table, no matter who was sitting there. Jude had to sleep in the bath tub, Trish had to kiss Remus on the cheek (Remus and Trish blushed madly), Elizabeth had to skip her turn, Anne had to not wear her hair up for a month, Mimi had to use the men's room by "mistake", and now it was James' turn. "Truth or dare?""Truth"."If you could have anything in the world, what would it be?". "The fair heart of Lilypoo."Everybody laughed while Lily groaned. James spun the bottle and it landed on Lily, "Truth or dare, Lilypoo?" "Dare,"

"I dare you to go out with me."

"Nope,"

"But then you have to ask out Snivelly."

"No, Sirius said no first so he does." Lily said smugly.

"Wait, we never made a rule for after that!" Peter said brightly.

"Peter my man, you are a genius!" Sirius said, "I dare Lily to pick her nose and eat her boogers."

"Who died and made you queen?"Roxie said.

"Well, actually-" Sirius started.

"Don't wanna hear it" said Roxie while covering her ears.

"I ready for bed" Remus yawned.

"Me too"

"Me four" said Sirius. Everybody just shook their heads.

_AN: Hey, this is my updated one. I didn't really like the last two and I couldn't get anywhere so I decided to rewrite them.R&R PLEASE!XOXO_


End file.
